The Best Years of My Life
by astrotude
Summary: After finally finishing high school, Lovino goes to the prestigious Star University, where he meets the man of his dreams... Between balancing his classes, new friends, and parties, Lovino is unsure if he has the time to talk to his crush. Beep boop rated T for Language, Sexual Themes, etc. I don't know. Revamp of an old series of the same name!
1. Prologue

Maybe you're tired of the way that everyone's story nowadays has some girl with a helluva lotta courage who lives in this weird-ass society with a bunch of old people making idiotic rules about… I don't even know, some weird shit. Blah blah blah, it's all the same, girl lives, saves the day, blah blah.

Well, what do you think about a story about a guy, like me, who meets another guy, falls in love, and otherwise lives a completely normal, shit-free life? Oh, you like that, do you? Well, you're in luck.

My name is Lovino Vargas, and I had just started my first year of college. I'm pretty smart, all right? I got into the best one in the world, a true star among universities. Thankfully, it was an international school, so most of the people there were in the same boat I was in. The same shitty boat.

Of course, the first day was fun. My roommate was this kid named Antonio. He had tan skin, darker than mine, and brown hair. He had eyes that were so green I lost myself for a while.

"Hola, my name is Antonio Carriedo, it's very nice to meet you! Your room is right next to mine, in that hallway! I have to go sleep because I'm seriously jet-lagged. I hope we can become friends!" he exclaimed rapidly. He then proceeded to shake my hand and run over to his room.

"…Hey." I said softly. What the hell?

I went into my room and folded my clothes into the dresser. I was glad the man next door didn't trash my room. I sighed and lay down on the bed, trying to recall my schedule. My phone buzzed, a signal that some idiot was texting me.

 _Feliciano: hey fratello what s goin on?/?/_

 _Lovino: Can you try to type like a sophisticated, educated person?_

 _Feliciano: :'( come on frazzle I'm txting u for a reasn_

 _Feliciano: *fratello_

 _Lovino: You know what, idiota? I have to take a nap, all right? I'll catch you later._

I sighed, laying my phone down gently on the side table next to my bed. I let my eyes close and just thought about things for a while.

I could already tell that this would be quite an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 1

I JUST WANNA BE THERE WHERE YOU ARE

AND I GOTTA GET ONE LITTLE TASTE

OF SUGAR

YES PLE-

I don't think I've ever hit that snooze button harder in my entire fucking life. I have to admit, I don't have what most people believe to be the best taste in music. It was a bit embarrassing, and I had forgotten that I set my new alarm to play the Music app when it was 6:00. I slowly got up out of bed, turned off the alarm, and found my way to the kitchen.

I smelled something absolutely amazing.

"What're you making? It smells great." I asked Antonio, who was in the kitchen humming a fast, Spanish-sounding tune.

"Oh, just torrijas. I hope you don't mind, haha," Antonio laughed. "I already made you some hot chocolate. It's what I used to have for breakfast when I was young, and I miss it already."

"It's fine. Actually, I'm quite happy that you took the time." I tried to be courteous to my new roommate, however cheerful and bubbly he might be. I was trying to leave my obscene language and insulting behaviour at home. I would probably slip soon, but hey, it's a good thing to try changing things others have told you to change, right?

I walked over to the washroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. I was done in a few minutes, as I had learned that taking long showers would do no one any good, and that it would waste money in the end.

Antonio was sitting at the table, eating. "I hope you don't mind that I started without you! I need to go to my classes. I know it's not mandatory to go today, but I wanted to have a feel as to who my classmates are and what my teache- sorry, professors are like!" He hurriedly explained in between bites.

I sighed before replying, "Of course! I don't mind at all. I have to get going soon, myself." I sat down and started eating. My mouth exploded with flavour I thought my grandparents had left behind in Italy. I widened my eyes and stared at Antonio wordlessly.

"Antonio, this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" I shoveled the food into my mouth. "This is so good! I'd pay to eat this shit!" Whoops. I slipped already.

He laughed. "Oh, it's not that great. My mum made it back at home, so I learned how to make my favourite recipes before I left for college. It's no big deal."

I nodded, saying, "Oh, that's understandable! I have to get going to Psychology! I'll catch you later, Antonio!"

He smiled and waved. "I'll see you at lunch! Oh, and call me Toni!"

I made a thumbs-up, grabbing my satchel. "Will do! Bye, Toni!"

My Psychology teacher smiled as he walked into the room. "Hey, class! My name is Jacob Bakker, and I'm your Psychology professor these two quarters. It's great to meet you, but I have some very important ground rules to cover before we start doing anything this year. I like my students to feel free in this class, so I permit you guys to do anything you want in this class. It's your money being wasted if you choose to check Facebook, anyway. There are three things you cannot do in my class. You may not smoke, you may not drink, and you may not talk louder than a whisper. I hope these rules are understandable, as there are only a few." He looked at the large group of students in front of him, as if looking into their minds and seeing every wrongdoing they've done in the past seven years.

What an uptight loser.

After scrolling through the long powerpoint on other expectations, the syllabus, and supplies needed for the class, Mr. Bakker let us socialise. I looked around, not really wanting to meet other people. I didn't need distractions. However, I noticed this boy sitting close to me. He had silver hair and was staring intently into his iPhone screen. He appeared to be… tapping it. I really hoped he wasn't playing fuckin' Flappy Bird. That game was so over. I scooted closer, wanting to know what he was playing. It looked like Flappy Bird, and was obviously made by the same person. His finger stopped tapping. He looked at me with violet eyes.

"You okay, dude?" He asked, raising one silver eyebrow.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Yes, of course. My apologies, but I just got interested in your game there. What's it called?"

His quizzical facial expression melted into a grin. "It's called Swing Copters. It's so hard. Wanna try playing it?"

I cautiously took the phone from him. iPhone 6S Plus. How pretentious.

I started tapping the screen and instantly died. "What the fuck…" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Hard, right? The name's Eirìkur Magnisson. I'm from Iceland." He held his hand out.

I handed the phone back to him. "Lovino Vargas. I'm from Chicago, but my family's from Italy."

My next class was Physics. It was taught by a Japanese man, who introduced himself as Kiku Honda.

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Honda. I'm glad that you guys decided to join me in our Physics class. Remember that you came here to learn, and therefore, you will have to put your cellphones in this bucket as you come in. You may keep your laptops, but I will turn on the wifi when necessary. At all other times, it will be off. I'm sure you guys can use Microsoft Word or Pages or NeoOffice without using the internet." He said all this softly but sternly and I could tell that very few people would break his rules.

He gave a very long speech about the importance of science and math in the world, which I intently listened to, instead of making table footballs like the bespectacled blond man next to me. I decided not to strike up a conversation with him, but instead approached his man with somewhat thick eyebrows who was writing down notes rigorously while the teacher was talking.

I stuck out my hand, which was quite out of my character, and said, "Hey. My name is Lovino Vargas."

He looked up with green eyes. He shook my hand quickly. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's really nice to meet you."

I sat down next to him. "You're from Britain, I take it?"

He nodded, his expression lightening a bit.

"I live in Dorm 48. You should drop by sometime. I tend to do my homework better when someone else is there to work with me," he added. "I'd be glad to have you."

I thought, 'What the fuck is this guy doing? I barely know him!'

I replied politely with a, "Of course! That sounds wonderful."

It was time for my next class, the last class of the day, and frankly, I couldn't wait.

I'm pretty happy with this. It's long, but that's good... Review if you have any thoughts!

Mr. Bakker is Norway, I'm pretty sure.


End file.
